


Nighttime

by Wheres_my_badger



Series: Found Family [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All of them are, Anyways, Bed-Wetting, Embarrassed Hyunjin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, That's it, a lot of fluff, and make him feel better about himself, as usual, but like, he's too precious for this world, it's mostly cute, it's mostly the same feel of my other sk stories, or my stories in general, protect Hyunjin, really - Freeform, the others take care of him, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Hyunjin knew about his problem. It was a problem that he had since he was a baby, so how could he not know? He also knew how to control it and how to work around it. Years of being teased had taught him something. So, really, it was his own stupidity that got him caught.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> And here is Hyunjin's story ^.^ to the person who requested, hope you like it!!
> 
> Now on to Felix's, Woojin's and Chan's! I still have nothing for Minho, so if anyone wants to request something feel free!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Hyunjin knew about his problem. It was a problem that he had since he was a baby, so how could he not know? He also knew how to control it and how to work around it. Years of being teased had taught him something. So, really, it was his own stupidity that got him caught.

 

Hyunjin wasn’t a difficult kid. He learned how to talk and how to walk earlier than most kids. He learned to read and write faster than most of his classmates. He was quick to learn and to absorb information, and his parents had always been proud of that. There was one thing, however, that his parents never managed to teach him, something they did all they could to hide. And it was the fact that Hyunjin never really stopped wetting the bed.

Hyunjin remembered, when he was a kid, wetting the bed every other night. Until age nine he had plastic sheets on his bed and wore pull-ups to sleep, because he couldn’t seem to wake up to use the bathroom. He also remembered how, at age seven, his friends started teasing him because of it, and he remembered changing schools and refusing to go to sleepovers and have friends over at night. He remembered, as he grew older, slowly developing strategies to help with his problem, and learning to hide his accidents from his family, friends and everyone else.

It wasn’t too hard hide. He knew he had to stop consuming liquids one hour before going to bed, and he used the bathroom last thing before sleeping. He had an alarm set to halfway through the night, so he could get up to use the bathroom, and with that he managed to avoid accidents pretty well. Sometimes he forgot one of those steps. On those times he woke up to a wet bed in the morning. But he’d learned to deal with that too.

He’d learned how to wash his sheets without anyone noticing, and how to iron them so they would dry faster. He’d learned that sleeping only in his underwear was the best option, because it meant less clothes to wash in case of an accident. And with all of that, he managed to live his teenage life peacefully – kind of –, letting everyone believe he’d finally grown out of his problem.

The issue was: Hyunjin hadn’t grown out of it. He hadn’t grown out of it and he knew he should tell at least his manager about his problem, because he was pretty sure his condition classified under the ‘health-problems’ category on the questionnaire they had to fill when they joined the company.

But Hyunjin couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell anyone. He could still clearly see in his memories his parents’ disappointed looks whenever they woke up to find out he’d wet the bed. Again. He could still hear his friends teasing and laughing at him because he still wet the bed at age eight. And he refused to go through that again. What would telling his manager help with? Nothing. And it added the risk of him telling the other boys, and Hyunjin would rather not be humiliated in front of his whole group, thank you very much.

So Hyunjin didn’t tell anyone. He had learned how to deal with it. He had fooled his family and friends for five years. He could do the same with his group.

Hyunjin hadn’t considered, though, when he imagined himself hiding his secret from the others, the fact that he was becoming an idol. Which meant a few things: first, he couldn’t put an alarm to the middle of the night, because he would be sharing a room, and the others would ask. This one was the least problematic, since they slept too little anyways. Second, he was a singer; he had to drink as much water as possible, and not drinking for an hour before sleeping meant he woke up needing at least two bottles of water to make his voice work. And third, he sometimes practiced dancing until three in the morning. And this meant he needed to drink water until three in the morning, and that, in turn, meant he could only go to sleep at four. So. Maybe he should have thought this through.

He actually managed to keep his secret for a long time, all things considered. A few months of hiding was quite a feat, taking into account everything he had to go through to hide his little problem. He didn’t have a single accident during the filming of their reality and the preparation for their debut. And the worst was… when someone did find out, it was his own fault. He’d let himself get distracted, and that was the result.

 

“Innie?”

He asked, peeking into the room. Jeongin was in his bed, reading. The maknae smiled at him.

“Hey, hyung.”

Hyunjin smiled. There was… something going on between him and Jeongin. He couldn’t tell what, exactly, it was, but there was definitely something there. He entered the room.

“Want me to tuck you in?”

Usually, Jeongin was the one to ask to be tucked in. But Hyunjin had seen him go to bed a while ago, without asking for anything. Considering it was the night before their debut, Hyunjin figured the boy was probably feeling nervous, and decided he might as well offer. If he had known…

Jeongin smiled at him and shook his head. Hyunjin frowned, confused. Jeongin chuckled and lifted his covers.

“Want to sleep here, hyung?”

Hyunjin felt a smile tug on his lips. He made his way to the younger, lying next to him. He sighed, basking on the warmth for a second. Then he frowned again.

“But then who’ll tuck you in?”

He asked. Jeongin just shook his head again, smiling. His ears were a bit red.

“Cuddling with you is enough to get me through the night, hyung.”

Said the maknae, before burying his face on Hyunjin’s chest and relaxing. Hyunjin chuckled, ignoring the way his heart was trying to beat out of his chest, and wrapped his arms around the younger. He hoped Jeongin couldn’t hear his heartbeat.

“Love you, Innie.”

He said, out of impulse. Before he could regret, Jeongin hummed.

“Love you too, hyung.”

Hyunjin closed his eyes, smiling. At that moment he forgot he had a problem. He forgot he’d just drunk a glass of water. He forgot he hadn’t gone to the bathroom in a while. He forgot everything and let sleep wash over him: it was a result of his own carelessness.

 

Hyunjin woke up feeling cold and uncomfortable, which was weird, since he remembered falling asleep with Jeongin in his arms. And then the feeling sunk in and he opened his eyes, barely avoiding shoving Jeongin away to get up.

He could feel his heart racing. His mind was still a bit fuzzy from sleep, and he was disoriented, but one thing he knew for sure: he’d wet the bed. He’d wet the bed he was sharing with Jeongin, and there was very little chance of him getting out of this unscathed.

Trying not to panic, the boy disentangled himself from the maknae. He got up, avoiding looking down. Once he was up, he got the courage to inspect the damage. As soon as he looked down he felt panicked tears well up in his eyes. His pants were soaked. His shirt’s side was wet. The bed had a huge wet spot in it, and… and Jeongin’s pants were also wet.

“Fuck.” Hyunjin muttered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, why the fuck me?”

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Maybe he could clean up, and…

“Hyung?” Hyunjin felt like throwing up. “Where…? Why is the bed wet?”

Hyunjin just watched as Jeongin blinked – trying to wake up – and took in what had happened. He watched as Jeongin eyed the bed, then frowned and eyed Hyunjin. And then he saw understanding dawn on Jeongin’s face and he unfroze, not giving Jeongin the chance to say anything before he bolted out of the room.

It was a stupid decision. If anyone else had been awake they would have seen Hyunjin’s wet pyjamas and would have known what happened. Plus, he’d left Jeongin with a soaked bed to take care of. But none of that crossed his mind as he ran to the bathroom. He just wanted to get away. At least the universe seemed to have thought Hyunjin had already been embarrassed enough for the day, because there was no one around to witness his shame.

Jeongin didn’t call for him and didn’t go after him. Hyunjin didn’t know what to think of that. So instead of thinking he locked himself in the bathroom and sat down on the floor, trying to control his raged breath. It took him a while, and the soaked clothes clinging to his body weren’t helping, but he managed to calm down his breath. And then he started crying.

 

Hyunjin decided to shower, since he was already in the bathroom. It was early, they didn’t have to be up in another half hour, but he felt disgusting and he needed to wash his clothes. So after he managed to stop crying he showered and left the bathroom, using someone else’s towel. He could put that back later.

He didn’t go to his room, though. In his room there was a soaked bed and Jeongin, who was probably still laughing at him. Instead, he went to Chan’s room. He entered silently, closing the door as quietly as he could. And then a voice spoke up, making Hyunjin jump and almost die from a heart attack.

“What are you doing sneaking into my room, naked?”

Hyunjin barely managed not to scream.

“Fuck, hyung.”

Chan was laughing silently. Hyunjin glared. He would have cursed more at the older, but Changbin was still sleeping, so he stayed quiet.

“But seriously, what are you doing here?”

And then Hyunjin remembered the situation he was in. He avoided the older’s eyes. He could feel his own getting teary and he didn’t want Chan to see it.

“I… can you lend me some clothes, hyung?”

He managed to ask. Chan didn’t answer. A second later there was a hand on Hyunjin’s chin, lifting his face.

“Jinnie? Did something happen?”

Hyunjin couldn’t lie. Plus, Chan would never believe him if he said ‘no’, because he was in the middle of the older’s room, crying. So he didn’t answer.

“Please, hyung.”

He said instead. He could practically feel the worry coming off of Chan in waves.

“Ok. Ok, just a second.” The older let go of his face and Hyunjin looked down, angrily wiping at the tears. Chan came back a few moments later, a few clothes in his hands. “Here, take these. The pants might be a bit too short or tight, but I think they’ll fit you.”

Hyunjin nodded.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Chan put a hand on his cheek.

“I’ll be here if you want to talk about this, ok?”

Hyunjin nodded again. Chan let him go.

 

After getting dressed and heading out to eat, Hyunjin managed to calm down a bit. He still felt embarrassed and worried about the situation he’d gotten himself into, but it was their debut day. This meant that Jeongin had better things to worry about then Hyunjin’s accident, and Chan had too much stuff to take care of to pay much attention to Hyunjin’s early morning crisis. And it meant Hyunjin’s mind was full enough for him to forget the incident for the biggest part of the day.

It was a good day, surprisingly. All of them were anxious, running around worried about hair, make-up, positions and such, but in the end they were able to deliver a perfect stage to their fans, and they couldn’t be happier. They celebrated after they ended their presentation, hugging each other, a mess of limbs where no one could tell who was who and what arm belonged to whom. Hyunjin smiled happily, letting himself be hugged by his friends, his family. He sighed, relaxing for the first time in the day.

And then they had been ushered to the car that would take them home, and suddenly Hyunjin’s mind was empty. He had spent the day worried about everything regarding their debut showcase and stage, and he hadn’t been able to think about anything else. But now all of that had passed, and… well, and that left one thought in his head.

Hyunjin almost started crying then and there when he remembered the morning’s incident. He managed to stop himself in time, but the anxiousness was quickly building up on his chest, and he knew the time to confront Jeongin was approaching.

 

They were left at the dorm with various take-out boxes the staff had bought for them. A debut present, they had said. No one had complained. They entered the building hurriedly, wanting nothing more than to shower and eat, and then maybe rest for a bit and enjoy each other’s company. Hyunjin, however, wondered if it would be too weird if he just didn’t go in.

He didn’t have to think for long, because an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close before he could make a decision, and then he was being pulled into the lift, and his chance of running away slowly closed before his eyes.

They decided to take showers in pairs. It wasn’t unusual for them to do that, and when there was food cooling as they showered, no one really wanted to take long. Hyunjin ended up sharing with Woojin, for which he was thankful. If he had been assigned to Jeongin, he would have most likely thrown himself out of the window.

They showered silently, hearing the others talking out side. Hyunjin knew Woojin didn’t like to talk while showering, and he gladly shut his mouth, not in the mood to talk, either. The atmosphere was good, though. They showered in comfortable silence, and Hyunjin felt himself relaxing a bit.

They proceeded to eat once everyone was showered, and the room was soon filled with the noise of people eating and whispered conversations. They were all too tired to talk and laugh like they usually did, so they resigned to talking to whoever was closer, smiles on all of their faces as they basked on the feeling of debuting together.

Hyunjin knew he stuck out on the picture. Among happy smiles and soft conversations, he was the only one looking worried and worn out. He was happy too, don’t get him wrong. But he had ended up sitting right next to Jeongin, and the boy hadn’t even looked at him through the whole meal. So he was worried, sue him.

He tried to interact with Changbin, who was on his other side, but after zoning out one too many times he gave up and left Changbin to Felix, who seemed to be trying to snuggle with as many people as he could. Hyunjin then ate in silence, and hoped Jeongin had forgotten about the morning’s incident.

 

Hyunjin found out Jeongin hadn’t forgotten when the younger entered their room, a while after dinner. Hyunjin had quickly done his part of the cleaning up and had excused himself, rushing to his room. No one had questioned him when he said he was tired. It wasn’t a lie, and all of them were tired as well, so it was easy to fool them. Now, however, he was beginning to notice it hadn’t been the best strategy.

“Hyung…” Jeongin called. Hyunjin cringed, but looked up. The younger was looking at him, eyes worried. “Are you ok?”

Hyunjin gulped, then nodded.

“I’m fine. Why… why do you ask?”

Jeongin didn’t seem convinced.

“You’ve been acting weird since we arrived.” Jeongin said. Hyunjin shrugged. He didn’t know what to say. Then Jeongin seemed to understand something. “Hyung, is this because of what happened this morning?”

Ah, there it was. Hyunjin’s face flushed and he looked down, embarrassed.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He said. He felt a weight on his bed, and looked up to see Jeongin sitting there, looking at him.

“Hyung, it’s ok. It… it was an accident. Accidents happen.”

Hyunjin grimaced.

“I don’t… it’s not…” He didn’t even know what he was trying to say. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Jeongin smiled slightly and held his hand.

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

Hyunjin blushed at what he was about to say.

“I’m sorry for… well, for what happened. And you, and your bed, and…”

Jeongin squeezed his hand.

“Hyung, it’s ok. Just… stop, ok? You don’t need to apologize. I cleaned everything up.”

Hyunjin wanted to die.

“Can we talk about something else?”

Jeongin chuckled.

“Did you notice Minho and Jisung hyungs?”

Hyunjin laughed at that.

“Do you think they’ll finally solve their issues?”

 

That night he went to sleep after doing his normal routine. Jeongin waited for him to go to bed, even though he looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up, and kissed Hyunjin’s cheek when he noticed how nervous the older was.

“It was an accident, hyung. It won’t happen again. And if it does we’ll just clean up, ok?”

Hyunjin nodded, ignoring the heavy feeling on his stomach. Jeongin thought it was just a one-time thing. Hyunjin didn’t want to tell him the truth.

 

Nothing really changed after the incident. Hyunjin gave Chan’s clothes back, and he apologized for worrying the boy and told him everything was under control. Chan didn’t seem too convinced, but since Hyunjin seemed ok he let it go, with a simple ‘come to me if you need anything’.

And life went on as normal. Hyunjin made sure to be more careful after the incident, and promoting actually helped some. They were busy on music shows, and did all of their practices during the day. This meant he didn’t have to wait long after getting home to go to bed. Plus, they woke up early for schedules, so he didn’t sleep for long enough for it to be an actual problem. It was tiring, yes, but Hyunjin was relieved at being able to hide his problem, and, well… they had debuted. That was fucking amazing.

There was also the fact that Jisung had showed up in their room two days after their debut, after many days of sleeping elsewhere. Hyunjin had been surprised when Jeongin nudged him and pointed at Jisung, who was lying in his bed, shaking slightly, a pacifier in his mouth. It was an adorable sight. Jisung’s chubby cheeks were puffed out as he sucked on the pacifier, and he looked entirely squishable.

Seungmin was the one to comment on it, and Jisung looked terrified for a second, only smiling when they reassured him – with their actions – that it was ok. Hyunjin admired and envied Jisung. He was brave enough to admit he needed something that wasn’t exactly common for boys his age to use. Hyunjin wished he could do that too. He was happy nonetheless. Happy for Jisung for being brave, and happy with where they were at the moment.

But of course, he couldn’t just be happy. Of course not.

 

They were at K-con. Freaking K-con. All of them were amazed as they looked around the venue they would soon be performing on.

“Hyung, it’s huge.”

He heard Jisung say to Minho. The older didn’t answer, still looking around in awe. Hyunjin was completely dazed, as well. The place was enormous. The stage was like nothing they’d ever performed on, and he could already imagine the amount of people that would fit in that place. It was bizarre to even think about it. But besides being amazing, it also meant they had a lot of work to do.

They were soon taken backstage after the tour, to change so they could practice on the stage. They had to get lighting and positions right before they could go to the hotel to rest. Hyunjin prepared himself for a long time posing and dancing.

 

Hyunjin had expected the ordeal to be tiring, but damn, that was exhausting. The stage was huge and they had to go through their positions for all of their performances at least ten times. They ran all over the stage, trying to get the lighting right, then had to run through the whole presentation twice, before the crew finally sent them home. It didn’t take long, not exactly. But damn, it was tiring.

They arrived at the hotel almost asleep, and Hyunjin barely registered who his roommate was before stumbling to his room. He threw himself on his bed, glad they’d been allowed to shower at the venue.

“Fuck, I’m so tired.”

Hyunjin heard Jisung say. Ok, so he was rooming with Jisung.

“Hum.”

He answered, after a while.

“Ji’ie, at ‘east ‘ie wif yo’ ‘ead on the piwow.”

He heard Jisung say, noticing in the back of his mind the boy’s cute lisp, caused by his pacifier. He smiled, thinking about how cute Jisung was with his little habit. Then he fell asleep, forgetting completely that he couldn’t do that type of thing.

 

Jisung bit his lip as he looked at the older boy. Hyunjin had curled up in foetal position on the bed, and… and there was a wet spot under him. His pants, too were wet, as well as his shirt. Jisung didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what the procedure was when you wet a hotel bed, and he didn’t really know how to wake Hyunjin up and tell him what had happened. So he did the only thing he could think of. He called Chan.

The older boy was by the door in less than five minutes.

“Sung, I’m here. Now what happened?” Jisung bit his lip and pointed at Hyunjin’s sleeping form. Chan looked over, than frowned. “Oh, this is not going to be easy.”  
Was all he said.

 

“…jin. Hyunjinnie, come one.”

Hyunjin slowly regained consciousness, whining as he felt his muscles ache. Then he opened his eyes, trying to place what the weird feeling under him was.

“Hyung?”

He mumbled, noticing Chan was standing by his bed. What was Chan doing there? Hadn’t he roomed with Jisung? Was he going crazy?

“Jinnie…”

The leader started. And then Hyunjin placed things together. He immediately sat up, looking down. He felt his cheeks redden, and buried his face in his hands. He could try to hide, but he knew Chan and Jisung had already seen it.

“I’m sorry.”

He blurted out. He felt a hand on his hair.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to apologize. C’mon, get up and go shower, then we can talk.”

Hyunjin let himself be pulled up, still hiding his face. He felt his clothes sticking to him, and it made him want to cry. He could also feel Jisung’s and Chan’s eyes on him, and fuck that was so, so embarrassing. He couldn’t believe he’d let that happen. Again.

He was led to the bathroom, then Chan closed the door telling him to take a quick shower. As the door closed, he breathed in deeply, already feeling the tears sliding down his face. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, at his ruined clothes, which thankfully weren’t their performance clothes.

“Why are you like this?”

He asked the reflection. No one answered.

He showered quickly and balled his clothes up. He couldn’t wash them, they wouldn’t dry on time. So he dressed himself in the new clothes Chan had left for him and walked into the room, holding his wet clothes in his hands. As soon as he walked out, Chan headed to him with a plastic bag. Hyunjin could feel how red his face was as he dropped his clothes there, closing the bag.

“My bed…”

He said, then noticed the sheets had been changed. Chan smiled sympathetically.

“I had to ask manager what to do. He called the hotel staff and they changed everything. They also signed a contract to stay quiet about this.” Hyunjin sighed, too tired to even blush. “Jinnie, can we talk about this?”

Hyunjin shrugged. They already knew. What was the point of hiding?

“Whatever, hyung.”

He made his way to his bed. Jisung was sitting on his own, expression soft. He smiled at Hyunjin reassuringly. Hyunjin looked away.

“Ok, can you explain to us what happened exactly?”

Hyunjin wanted to lie. He wanted to say it was just an accident that wouldn’t happen again. Wanted to say that this had never happened before. But then he looked at Chan, and he… well, he couldn’t lie to Chan. He didn’t think anyone could lie to Chan.

“It’s a problem… a problem I’ve had since forever, I guess.” He started. And like that he told everything. How he had found ways to hide his problem, how it had only happened once since he moved into the dorms. He told them everything. “The doctor said I’d grow out of it. Still hasn’t happened, though.”

He finished. Chan was frowning. Jisung just looked sad, but that was probably because Hyunjin was sad.

“Jinnie, look. I know you don’t want to hear this, but… don’t you think you should maybe consider getting something to… avoid these accidents?” Hyunjin froze. He looked at Chan, eyes wide. Chan bit his lip. “Hey, I know how it sounds, but… you can’t keep doing what you’re doing, it’s bad for your health.”

And then the older’s words truly downed on Hyunjin and he shook his head.

“No. No, hyung, please. Please don’t make me, I-I can’t.”

He felt numb. He couldn’t believe Chan was actually suggesting that.

“Hey, hey. Breathe, love.” He said. Hyunjin noticed how shallow his breath was. He tried to take a deep breath. It didn’t help much. “Jinnie, I know it sounds bad, but it would be the best option. No one else has to know. We’ll buy the most discreet ones we can find. Promise.”

Hyunjin clenched his jaw, trying not to cry. This couldn’t be happening. He had gone years avoiding any kind of night protection. He couldn’t go back to that now.

“They’ll know. T-they’ll know, and they’ll laugh, and…”

Chan shook his head before Hyunjin could finish.

“They won’t know, and if someone does find out they definitely won’t tease you. Jinnie, do you really think we’d do that to you?”

Hyunjin looked up at Chan, eyes teary. Then Jisung cleared his throat.

“Jinnie. I use a pacifier to sleep. And when I’m not sleeping, too.”

Hyunjin bit his lip.

“It’s… it’s not the same. You can control that.”

Jisung shrugged.

“Yeah, but I can’t sleep if I don’t have it. Did you want to laugh when you first found out?”

Hyunjin quickly shook his head.

“I thought it was cute. Because it is.”

He said. Jisung shrugged, smiling softly.

“Then why would we tease you?”

Hyunjin sighed. He looked at Chan. The older maintained eye contact. Hyunjin sighed again.

“Just… just please don’t tell anyone. And buy something they can’t see.”

He ended up saying. Chan beamed at him, not caring one bit at the lack of honorific. He pulled Hyunjin into a hug.

“It’ll be ok, Jinnie. You’ll see.”

 

During the whole day, Hyunjin’s nerves were on fire. He was jumpy, just like it always happened when he had an accident. He always got scared someone might have seen it and was just waiting to tease him. Obviously, it never happened. But still…

This time, however, he also felt extra self-conscious. Chan and Jisung knew. They had seen it, they knew about his secret. And they hadn’t been arseholes, of course not, but Hyunjin couldn’t help but to blush when he remembered they knew.

 

Despite everything, the day went by fairly quickly. There was too much to do, and they ran around the whole day, and then it was already time for them to perform, and Hyunjin had already forgotten all about his deal with Chan. He was smiling like an idiot, excited about the stage they were about to present. The energy was great between the group, and Hyunjin couldn’t wait to be on the stage seeing their fans and making them happy.

And then there they were, and Hyunjin remembered thinking, for a second, that he’d never get tired of this. They did their performances, and the effort from the previous day definitely paid off as they managed to do everything without a hitch. And then, in the blink of an eye, it was time to go home again.

“This was crazy.”

Someone said in the car. Hyunjin didn’t know who had said it, but he agreed. He smiled and closed his eyes. Just for a second…

He was woken up by Chan.

“Jin, come on, we’re here.”

Hyunjin opened his eyes, blinking tiredly. Then he noticed they were in front of the hotel. For a second, he panicked, looking down to check if he was wet. He sighed in relief when he noticed he was. Chan smiled at him.

“Hey, I wouldn’t let you sleep if the trip was too long.”

Hyunjin looked at the older and blushed. He had forgotten Chan knew.

“I-I…”

Chan smiled.

“Let’s go, come on.” Hyunjin smiled gratefully and got up.

They entered the hotel and Hyunjin noticed most of the others were already gone, probably off to their own rooms. Chan pulled him into the elevator, then bit his lip. “We got your things. I left it with Sung, since you’re rooming together.”

Hyunjin blushed.

“Ok. Thanks, hyung.”

Chan smiled.

“It’ll be fine, ok? Don’t worry about it.”

Hyunjin just nodded.

They arrived at their floor and Chan kissed his forehead – which wasn’t that easy, considering Chan was smaller than him –, wishing him a good night before heading to his own room.  
Hyunjin breathed in deeply and entered his room.

 

Jisung was lying on his bed, sucking on his pacifier and watching cartoons. Hyunjin smiled at the boy’s cuteness.

“Hey, Sung.” He greeted. Jisung’s eyes widened and he changed channels, blushing. Hyunjin chuckled. “Hey, I liked that cartoon! Go back!”

He said. Jisung eyed him for a second, before smiling softly and going back to the previous channel.

“Yo’ tin’s awe in the baf’oom.”

Jisung said. It was Hyunjin’s turn to blush. He nodded and entered the bathroom.

Hyunjin immediately spotted the package, resting on the counter next to the sink. He cringed and closed the door, eyeing it. Then he sighed, shaking his head, and picked the damned thing up, opening it.

On the bright side, Chan had bought pull-ups instead of those plastic diapers with tape. Plus, it really was discreet, and Hyunjin knew that if someone saw him, they wouldn’t be able to tell his was wearing them, as long as he didn’t wear extremely tight pants. On the other hand, the item was quite babyish, with a military pattern that made it look like kids underwear more than anything else.

Hyunjin looked away, feeling uncomfortable. It had been years since he’d last put one of those on. He couldn’t believe he was doing it again now. But there was no other solution, and he knew Chan was right about his tactics being unhealthy. Shoving the rest of the package away, he started undressing.

He looked himself in the mirror once he was done. His pyjama pants were big, and his shirt went to the middle of his thigh. Even he couldn’t tell he was wearing pull-ups. He smiled slightly. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Plus, the thing did make him feel safe, and he was only now noticing how anxious he got every time he went to bed, not knowing if he’d wake up dry on the next morning.

He opened the bathroom door, leaving the package where it was. He could deal with that later. Jisung was still watching TV, but his eyes were drooping and he seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. He woke up slightly when Hyunjin passed him, and gave the older a small smile that was barely visible from behind his pacifier.

“So…?”

He asked, voice sleepy. Hyunjin blushed and shrugged.

“At least they’re discreet.” Was all he said. Jisung’s eyes almost disappeared into little crescents as he smiled wider. Hyunjin couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Go to sleep, Sung, you’re barely awake.”

Jisung laughed softly and nodded.

“Okie.”

He answered, then wrapped himself on his covers snuggling against the plush toy he’d taken with him and closed his eyes. Hyunjin just laughed fondly at the boy’s adorableness and turned off the TV.

“Night, Sungie.”

“’ight, Ji’ie.”

Came Jisung’s muffled reply, and a second later Hyunjin was sleeping, a smile on his face.

 

Chan smiled widely at him when Hyunjin went down to eat breakfast on the next morning. The younger rolled his eyes, blushing, but smiled back. Chan smiled even wider, if that was possible. Once they were sitting down to eat, the older approached him, ignoring the others and speaking lowly.

“So, how was it?”

Hyunjin knew his cheeks were red. He shrugged.

“Ok, I guess.” Chan pouted. Hyunjin chuckled. “They worked, if that’s what you’re asking, hyung.”

Chan shook his head.

“I want to know how you felt. If you were uncomfortable I’m sure we can find another solution.”

It was tempting, really. But Hyunjin had already looked for another solution. Exhaustingly so. And… well, the pull-ups weren’t as bad as he remembered them to be. So he shook his head.

“It was ok, hyung. For real. They’re discreet, and they seem to work well.”

Chan smiled at him again, dimples showing and eyes disappearing. Hyunjin wondered how could a boy that age look so adorable.

“That’s good, then.”

Hyunjin nodded, and Chan sat back on his chair, seeming happy, and went back to his food.

 

Hyunjin got used to the pull-ups. He was careful when putting them on and taking them off, as well as throwing them away, and although he had to always pay attention when doing that, it was surely way less stressful than wondering every night if he’d wake up dry. He started sleeping more, now that he could, and he woke up feeling rested, instead of anxious, and honestly, it was great.

Chan and Jisung didn’t comment on it. On the first few times Hyunjin wore the pull-ups he blushed like crazy around them, but as time passed and they simply ignored his blushes and acted like they always did, Hyunjin started to relax. It felt good. This definitely hadn’t been a bad idea.

There was the incident, a few days after he started using them. The incident with Jeongin, that is. Hyunjin had gone to the younger because he was having trouble sleeping, and Jeongin had smiled and let him into the bed. And then he had snuggled against Hyunjin and his knee brushed against Hyunjin’s crotch, making his pull-ups crinkle.

Both of them had stopped moving as they heard it. Then Hyunjin tried to get up, but Jeongin was faster and wrapped his arms around him.

“Jinnie hyung. It’s ok. I already knew.” Hyunjin had looked at him, confused, cheeks red. Jeongin smiled reassuringly. “I saw them in your bag when we arrived from K-con. I didn’t say anything because I knew you’d be embarrassed.”

Hyunjin didn’t know what to say.

“It… sorry if it’s weird.”

Jeongin whined and pulled Hyunjin closer.

“It’s not weird, hyung. It makes no difference. I promise. Now shut up, I’m sleepy.”

And that had been that. Hyunjin smiled as he cuddled closer to the younger. Not a bad idea at all.

 

Until, of course, someone else found out.

Hyunjin had a theory: it was impossible to keep a secret in their group. Not because they told each other’s secrets, of course not. They were all respectful and careful with each other’s boundaries, and would never do something like that. But there seemed to be a higher power in the universe that didn’t like them keeping things from each other, and they always ended up in situations in which they just couldn’t hide their problems. Which was what happened with Hyunjin.

He had been wearing his pull-ups to bed for about a week or so, and things were going great. They were preparing for a new comeback, and it was stressful, of course, but nothing they couldn’t handle. This meant, however, long and tiring days, and few hours of sleep, and a lot of practice. And that meant they often fell asleep in the van or anywhere else where they could stay still for more than five seconds. And that was Hyunjin’s doom.

Usually, Chan didn’t let him sleep much when they were outside. The first time Chan woke him up they’d gone through an awkward conversation, in which Chan explained that maybe it wasn’t the best idea for Hyunjin to sleep for too long, considering what he was – or wasn’t – wearing. Hyunjin had blushed and looked down, but he’d thanked Chan. He knew the older was right. So he let Chan wake him up, and they didn’t talk about it again.

He should have known, really, that sooner or later that system would fail. Chan had more things to worry about than Hyunjin’s sleeping habits. He was the most overworked member, and he already had to deal with Jisung and Felix, who needed him a lot more than usual when they were stressed. So it was no surprise that one of the times Hyunjin fell asleep, Chan just didn’t notice.

Hyunjin was lucky, all things considered. He fell asleep in the van, going back to the dorms. It could have been much worse: it could have happened in the practice room, or on their way to something important. At least like that he wouldn’t completely embarrass himself in front of everyone. Just… well, in front of Minho and Woojin.

 

Woojin was the only one awake. Chan had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down – for which Woojin was glad, because the boy seemed exhausted –, and Minho hadn’t taken much longer. Hyunjin, on the back, had tried to stay awake and talk to Woojin, but after the boy blurted something about bananas and cereal when they were talking about their song, Woojin decided he should just stay quiet and let the boy fall asleep.

Woojin himself didn’t feel like sleeping. He was tired, yes, but he still had things to work on when they got back to the dorms, and if he slept in the van he would be too out of it when they arrived to do anything. So he stayed awake, glad that the others were getting the rest they deserved. And so he was still awake when they arrived, and became the one in charge of waking the others up.

He started with Minho, because even a minute or two of sleep were precious, and Chan needed them the most, and Hyunjin was farther away. Then, when he was sure Minho wouldn’t go back to sleep, he turned to Hyunjin. And stopped on his tracks. He took a moment to process what, exactly, he was seeing. In his defence, he wasn’t really expecting to find out one of his band mates had wet himself while sleeping.

Then he fully processed the situation and grimaced. Well, that would be fun. He sighed and turned to Chan, who was still sleeping. He wouldn’t mind dealing with the situation alone, but he knew Chan was better at comforting people and making the younger ones feel safe. So he nudged the older.

“Chan. Channie, wake up.”

Chan stirred and opened his eyes groggily.

“Are we here?”

He asked, yawning. Woojin nodded.

“Yes, but, uhn, we might have a bit of a problem.”

Chan frowned and sat up. Minho had also finally managed to wake up properly and was looking around, searching for the problem.

“What…” Started Chan, and then his eyes widened. “Jinnie.”

Woojin raised an eyebrow.

“Am I missing something here, hyungs?”

Asked Minho. Woojin watched as Chan rubbed his face, frowning.

“Fuck, I was supposed to wake him up.”

He mumbled. Woojin tilted his head.

“You… is this something that happens often?”

Chan sighed, and then Minho seemed to catch on and turned to Hyunjin’s sleeping form, trying to understand what was going on.

“Oh.” Was all he said, turning back to the older boys. “Jinnie wet h…”

Chan interrupted him.

“Yes.”

Minho just nodded, seeming to be processing the information.

“What do we do?”

Asked Woojin. Chan ran a hand through his hair tiredly, then sighed.

“You two wait outside. I’ll wake him up and tell him you know.”

Woojin nodded.

“But what about his clothes, hyung?”

Asked Minho.

“He still has the clothes he wore to practice today. And I’ll talk to manager about the car later.”

The two other boys nodded and headed out. Chan looked at Hyunjin, who was sleeping peacefully, and sighed sadly.

“Jinnie. Jinnie, wake up, we’re here.”

 

Hyunjin was woken up by someone shaking him gently. He took a few seconds to understand there was someone calling him, and that no, it wasn’t part of his dream. He opened his eyes. And then he opened his eyes wider as he felt that familiar uncomfortable wetness on his clothes. He looked up, noticing with a bit of relief that it was Chan calling him, and that the van was empty.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

Was the first thing he blurted out. Chan shook his head.

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it. The seats are easy to clean, and you can just wash your clothes later.”

Hyunjin buried his face in his hands.

“How… how am I going to get out, hyung?”

He asked, a bit panicked. Chan ran a hand through his hair.

“Jinnie, calm down. You’re too worked up. You can just use your practice clothes.” Hyunjin nodded, trying to calm down. “There’s… just one little thing, though.”

Hyunjin didn’t like the sound of that.

“What’s it, hyung?”

Chan grimaced.

“Uhn, well, Woojin and Minho…”

Hyunjin closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to be dead the universe would just take him away?

“Why me?”

He asked to no one in particular. Chan hand moved from his hair to his hand.

“It’s no big deal, Jinnie. They won’t tease or anything like that. You know that.”

Hyunjin sighed.

“It’s not like I can hide from them anymore, anyways.”

Chan squeezed his hand.

“C’mon, get changed. The faster we get this over with the better you will feel, ok?”

Hyunjin just nodded, and as Chan exited the van he worked on changing his clothes, ignoring the embarrassment he felt.

 

He left the van a minute later, looking down. Minho, Woojin and Chan were waiting for him, but he couldn’t face them.

“Jinnie.”

Called Woojin. The youngest shook his head.

“Please don’t say anything, hyung.”

He asked. Woojin held his hand.

“Don’t worry too much about it, ok? This changes nothing, we still see you the same way. Ok?”

Hyunjin snorted. Minho joined Woojin, standing on Hyunjin’s other side.

“Woojin hyung is right, Jinnie. This really makes no difference.”

Hyunjin shook his head.

“Of course not. Totally normal for an eighteen year old to wear pull-ups to bed.”

The other two said nothing for a second, then Woojin squeezed his hand.

“It might not be common, but you’re definitely not the only one, and we don’t really care about what other people do or not. We care about you. You’re the only one that matters to us, and when we say this changes nothing, we mean it.”

Hyunjin bit his lip.

“It’s embarrassing, hyung.”

He managed to say. Woojin pulled him closer.

“I know, Jinnie. But we won’t judge or tease, and no one else has to know. So don’t worry too much about it, ok?”

Hyunjin nodded.

“Ok, hyung.”

He answered, letting Woojin’s words sink in. He knew the older truly meant it. And on the next day he’d probably feel better about the whole thing, especially because now he was only hiding from three people, instead of eight. For the moment being, he simply let himself be pulled into the dorms, and with a last reassuring hug from each of the boys he went to bed.  
‘It will be ok.’ He told himself. And he knew it was true. Because he had found the best family he could ask for.

 

The last ones to find out were Felix, Seungmin and Changbin. From those, Changbin was the first. It was Hyunjin’s fault, kind of. He knew his band mates were prone to entering any room of the house without knocking. And that included the bathroom. So he should really have been more careful when getting ready for bed. He hadn’t been, though, which led him and Changbin to the awkward position they found themselves in a few days after the Woojin-Minho incident.

Hyunjin was getting ready for bed, and usually he put on his shirt, his pull-ups and his pants, in that order. After that, he started his skin care routine and all else, so there was less of a risk of someone walking in on him wearing pull-ups.

Of course, though, as time passed he started relaxing. Firstly, the fact that more than half of the group knew about his problem and didn’t care at all made him feel safer and a bit more secure. Besides, no one had ever walked in on him changing, and that made him feel comfortable enough to change more slowly, or – which was the case – put half of his clothes, do something else, and then put on the rest of his clothes. Well, that was a mistake.

Hyunjin froze as the bathroom door opened. Changbin froze as he spotted Hyunjin and looked him up and down. And then Hyunjin noticed he was standing in front of Changbin wearing only a shirt and pull-ups. Of course – and that proved his rule about the universe being against them keeping secrets –, his shirt didn’t cover his pull-up. Of course not.

“Uhn…”

Started Changbin, seeming unsure, and honestly, Hyunjin was just too done to care.

“Yes, hyung, it’s a pull-up, and yes, I need it.”

He said. His cheeks were burning, despite his nonchalant response, and he tried to pull his shirt down as much as he could. Changbin’s eyes were wide.

“Ok. Uhn, do you… always wear them?”

Asked the older, and Hyunjin almost laughed. The situation was too ridiculous not to, and Changbin was blushing as well, because that boy blushed way too easily. Instead, he grimaced, willing his cheeks to stop burning.

“Only to bed.”

Changbin nodded.

“Every night?”

Hyunjin sighed.

“Hyung, do we really have to have this conversation while I’m like this?”

He asked. Changbin seemed to finally process the situation and blushed harder.

“Oh, right, sorry. I’ll just go.”

And saying that he left, closing the door after him. Hyunjin pulled on his pants and considered hitting his head against the wall. Instead, he finished doing what he had to do and went to bed.

They talked again about that, when Hyunjin was fully dressed and completely awake, and Changbin wasn’t so surprised.

It was awkward nonetheless. But Changbin had tried his best to fight his emotional constipation and reassure Hyunjin that he didn’t mind. It was a sweet gesture, and Hyunjin thanked him, through a lot of blushing and stuttering. Then he made the older promise he would say nothing to Felix, because he knew how close the two boys were, and knew about their tendency of telling each other everything. Changbin had promised, and they had both moved on.

 

It turns out, though, that Changbin not telling Felix meant very little. Because a few days after that, the maknae line decided on a movie night. That wasn’t supposed to be a problem. Hyunjin didn’t usually sleep during movies, so it wasn’t supposed to affect him at all. Except they were all tired and spent, and as soon as they settled on the couch, Hyunjin felt his eyes drooping.

He had found his place between Seungmin and Jeongin, cuddling with both boys – they’d have to have a conversation about that soon. It was comfortable and warm, and Hyunjin felt safe with the other two. Felix and Jisung had cuddled with each other on the other end of the sofa, and Jisung was happily sucking on his pacifier, trying to fit under Felix’s chin despite being bigger than the other boy. The adorableness brought a smile to Hyunjin’s face. The whole atmosphere was extremely comfy and cozy. Hyunjin didn’t think he could be blamed for feeling sleepy.

He watched about ten minutes of the movie before falling asleep. It could have been a disaster. Would have been if Jeongin hadn’t been there. But he was, and soon after falling asleep, Hyunjin was being shook awake.

“Hyung.” He heard Jeongin whisper. “You won’t get to the end of this without falling asleep. Maybe you should go put on your things.”

Hyunjin took a few seconds to process that, then he blushed. But Jeongin was right, and he sighed, getting up.

“I’ll be back in a second.”

He said, chuckling at the way Jisung, Felix and Seungmin had immediately pouted as he made to leave.

He put on his pull-ups in record time, trying not to be too suspicious, then went back to the living room. He then settled next to Seungmin, who had taken the opportunity to snuggle against Jeongin. The younger boy pulled him closer, squishing himself between Hyunjin and Jeongin, and the oldest boy laughed silently at Seungmin’s cuteness, despite the boy claiming to be anything but soft.

It took him five minutes to fall asleep again, with the way Seungmin was hugging him.

 

Felix stretched as the movie ended, then got up.

“This was good.” He said, laughing at the way Seungmin was trying to hide the tear-tracks on his cheeks. “Awn, Min, did you get emotional?”

Seungmin glared. Felix just laughed. And then he turned to Hyunjin to ask for his opinion, only then noticing the boy was asleep. And then, a second later, he noticed the Hyunjin’s pants weren’t fully covering his underwear, and that he wasn’t wearing the type of underwear you would expect.

“Lix? What…?” Seungmin stopped as he followed Felix’s gaze. “Are those pull-ups?”

Jeongin and Jisung turned to Hyunjin at the same time, eyes wide.

“Uhn, well…”

Said Jeongin. Felix noticed his panicked look to Jisung.

“You guys knew about this?”

Jisung looked at Jeongin for a second longer, before sighing and taking his pacifier out of his mouth.

“I didn’t know Innie knew, but I’ve known since K-con.”

Felix could tell Seungmin was as surprised as him.

“K-con?”

Asked the younger. Jisung nodded.

“It’s not really my place to tell. You should ask him.”

Felix grimaced. He could imagine how happy Hyunjin would be about that.

Seungmin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to even think about it. He just reached forward and shook Hyunjin awake. It was gentle, however, in a way that Felix had never expected Seungmin to be.

“Jinnie, wake up, the movie is over.”

Hyunjin opened his eyes blearily, and scrunched his face when Jeongin turned on the lights.

“Wha… it’s over? Oh…”

The others laughed and Hyunjin smiled sheepishly. Then Seungmin sat up.

“Not to ruin the good mood or anything, but… want to tell me why Jisung knew about you wearing pull-ups and I didn’t?”

That seemed to wake Hyunjin up completely. He sat up, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“Hey! Innie knew too!”

Complained Jisung. Seungmin shushed him. Jisung pouted.

“I, how did you…?” Seungmin gestured to Hyunjin’s pants. The boy looked down and his blush deepened as he pulled his pants up. “Great.”

He mumbled. Seungmin pouted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He asked. Hyunjin pouted back.

“Cause it’s embarrassing.”

He whined. Seungmin’s expression softened. Felix spoke up.

“Jinnie, you can trust us with these things.”

Hyunjin sighed, looking at the other boy.

“I know I should. It’s just hard. I didn’t tell Innie and Sungie. They found out by accident.”

Seungmin sighed.

“I’ll let it slide this time. But I’m practically your boyfriend, I should know these things.” Hyunjin froze, eyes wide. Jeongin shifted on his place, seeming uncomfortable. Seungmin seemed to notice what he had said and blushed. “Uhn, I…”

Jisung interrupted them.

“Nope, no way. You can talk about this when I’m not present, thank you.”

This made everyone chuckle, easing the mood a bit.

“Jinnie, just know that we don’t mind, ok? I know it can be hard to talk about these things, but we’re here for you and we will help as much as we can. We won’t ever judge. Ok?” Hyunjin nodded. Felix beamed at him. “Good, now me and Sungie will go, and the three of you can sort that ‘almost boyfriend’ shit out.”

And saying that he left, pulling Jisung along as Hyunjin sputtered and Seungmin cursed him.

 

To say things got easier after that was an understatement. Hyunjin didn’t exactly go around wearing only pull-ups, and he still didn’t like talking about it. But he no longer had to hide, and all of his friends accepted him. It felt good to think about that.

He proved that to himself when he entered the living room, one night, for a movie night.

“Jinnie…”

Said Chan, and Hyunjin followed his gaze, only then noticing that his pull-ups were showing. He huffed.

“Oh, whatever. Everyone already knows.”

He said. His cheeks were red, though, and he quickly pulled his pants up. The others chuckled, and Chan got up, ruffling his hair.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better about this.”

He said. Hyunjin couldn’t help but to smile.

“Yeah, you guys can be pretty convincing.”

The other boys all chuckled, and Hyunjin laughed too. He sat down on the couch, snuggling with his two boyfriends and pecking both of them as the others complained and made disgusted noises that didn’t match the smiles on their faces. He ignored the fact that Seungmin could probably feel his pull-ups, considering he was sitting on the boy’s lap. He ignored the fact that he might fall asleep and wet himself.

None of that mattered, because even if Hyunjin wasn’t fully comfortable with the situation yet, he no longer had to worry about hiding and being teased. Because he had the best family he could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?? 
> 
> And question of the day: have I ever said who my bias in SK is? Can you guys guess? And who is your guys' bias?


End file.
